bakatotestfandomcom-20200222-history
Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Wiki:Image Policy
when uploading images. }} This official Policy outlines acceptable guidelines for the uploading and usage of images. Using Images * Any picture or .gif that is uploaded and has not found a use (either on an user page or in the articles) within 2''' days of that picture or .gif being uploaded can, and will be deleted. * When the "Upload a new version of this file" function is used to upload a higher quality resolution of a given image file, that image file is to be flagged to the admins so that the older version of that file can be removed from the history stack. In addition, if a higher quality duplicate of an existing file is uploaded under a different filename, the old lower quality file is to be flagged for deletion to prevent image duplication. *'''Image Sources: Only images from official sources, such as the manga, anime and databooks, may be used in the articles. *'Size-' There is no set size for images on the , but they are generally placed at 200px. Uploading Images General Notes *Images used in articles are generally to be .jpg or .png. Generally, gifs can be used when it is important to have the animation to explain or highlight a certain situation, such as Shoukanjuu Battle. However, gifs are generally not preferable because they tend to be of low quality. *Do not upload duplicates of images. All duplicates will be deleted. If you are unsure if an image has been uploaded before, you can search for it by going to . *Do not upload any pornographic images or images containing inappropriate language. Doing so will result in immediate deletion of the image, and the uploader will likely be blocked without warning. *Only upload images you intend to use. If images are not used within two days, they will be deleted. You are welcome to re-add the images if you find a use for them. *Do not claim images as your own. Kenji Inoue and other official sources technically own all images from the manga, anime, and all other Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu-related merchandise. *Fan art is only allowed on your , not on articles. Only the images that have no personal content or modifications from its original image, without additional personal contents, will be accepted. Exceptions may include translated images (e.g. Japanese to English) and credits for an image source. Acceptable images would include screenshots and official artwork. Quality *Images are to be free of errors where possible. This means they should not contain mouse pointers and borders. Text from subtitles and text in manga pictures, primarily dialogue of characters and text added by the scanlators such as the name of the scanlation group, should also be removed if possible. This may mean physically erasing it yourself or finding a raw video instead of a subbed. *Uploading poor images will result in a tag being added. File Name The filename should be descriptive of what the image actually depicts or is used for. Long strings of numbers or gibberish constitutes bad file names. However, file names that are vague in what the image is used for are also bad. An example of this would be naming a file Akihisa.jpg, when the use of the image is to highlight the cover of a chapter. This is because it is necessary to keep images clearly separated from each other, so users can search for the image by its file name. If it has a poor filename, duplicates are likely to be uploaded. Mangastream's Images Most, if not all, will be tempted to use Mangastream's images. While it is much more convenient and faster, it is disrespectful to use their images when they clearly state not to re-host the manga chapters (which would also include images from the chapters) on any other online readers or websites other than their site. While we can't stop you from hosting their images, please do know that all of their images will be replaced once the cleaned raw/Tankōbon/anime pictures are out. Profile All profile picture changes must be voted on and decided at the Image Gallery Talk Page and only there, not on an article talk page. Legal Tagging The copyright of all images remains with Kenji Inoue, animators and anyone else who legally owns the material. It does not belong to the individuals who provide the manga scans or episodes online. Regardless of what any other site or user may say, the copyright on these images always belongs with Kenji Inoue, Kadokawa Shoten, etc. No one else can claim that they own the image or can restrict its use. With that in mind, all images that are uploaded need to be properly marked with their fair use tag and fair use rationale. Those that aren't may be marked for deletion with the or tags. Scrolling through the various licensing options available provides a description of what that particular template means. The ones that will most typically be used are General, Film Screenshot, and TV Screenshot. When adding an image, you need to provide a detailed . This means adding a description of what the image is about, the source, portion of copyrighted material used (i.e. page 6 of volume 9), what the image will be used for, resolution (low, high, medium) and the replaceability, which should pretty much always say that it's replaceable, only with a similar image of higher quality and similar license status. You can add the template into the summary box. Reuploads Do not replace an image by uploading one with the same filename. Do not overwrite an existing image. Upload all images under a new filename. This is because the new image may have a different fair use rationale that may be needed, the image may link to multiple pages and the image may not need to be changed on all pages. The only time when it is acceptable to replace an image with a new one is if you are uploading a fairly identical image of higher quality. Deletion Images will be marked for deletion if they are unused, have no foreseeable use, and/or violate any of the policies listed above. If you upload an image for use on your user page, but choose to no longer use it, tag it for deletion by using the template. Any user is welcome to add the , , , and tags to images to get an administrator's attention on an image that violates the policies outlined above. Violations Violators of this policy will be given initial warnings, while continued violations will result in a block of the users account. Questions about this policy, or about any warnings or blocks received as a violation of this policy should be directed to an Administrator. *Images with the , or must be fixed within 24 hours, or, in the case of a , have an admin fix the problem before their photo is deleted. Category:Policy